


Bright and Blinding

by B1nary_S0lo



Series: Avenie Caron [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied Nathaniel/Female Warden, Unrequited Crush of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/B1nary_S0lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justice ponders his friendship with the Warden Commander, and the nature of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright and Blinding

How wrong he’d been about this world. He had thought it would be dull and gray. Unchanging. He hadn’t counted on her.

She was bright and blinding, glowing like gold. It was she who first drew his eye to the colors that filled a sunset, to the scent of grass and soil. It was she who gave him the song, the twinkling, light voice of Lyrium. She spoke to him and, with her words, remade his thoughts. She was like a spirit herself. She twisted and shaped the world around her, pulled people in with a kind word, a promise to listen. Particularly those she called “friend.”

She treated him, all of them, in a different way than she did the people they encountered on the road or in the towns. When she smiled at him or tilted her head to hear, it was as if he grew lighter.

 But the way she looked at the man called Nathaniel was more different still. Their eyes softened when they saw each other. Justice had seen such eyes before, in the vague memories Kristoff left behind. He wondered—what would be like if someone looked at him that way? Perhaps, if he could feel what they did, he would finally understand.

Much later, when she was far away and all the world was dark, he thought of her. In the instant before the sword cleaved through his neck, he thought of her. Where was she now? A curious thing to think. But the start, perhaps, of true understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the conversation in which Justice talks about love, and by an approval glitch.


End file.
